Samwise Didier
Sam "Samwise" Didier is the Art Director at Blizzard Entertainment. Among the veteran Blizzard employees, Samwise Didier has been a consistent artist for many years, and recently his style has been the artistic direction of choice for all Blizzard franchises. Didier's greatly exaggerated physiques and vibrant, bright color palette has dictated the artistic style of Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, and even the now defunct ''StarCraft: Ghost''. Didier has also designed and drawn many of the graphical icons found in Warcraft III and World of Warcraft, and even provided some voicework for both. Samwise is the frontman of Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftain, the band of Blizzard employees that played at BlizzCon and the 2008 edition of WWI. Samwise also voiced Samuro in Heroes of the Storm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9H5xJXatX3U Away from Blizzard, Samwise is responsible for much of the album art of Swedish power metal band HammerFall. "Basically, he's a WoW icon in every sense of the word." - (Mike Schramm) Other works ;Videos * Azeroth Choppers (appearing as himself) Personal touches Didier has a heavy fixation on pandas, which he explains in the launch episode of BlizzCast, among other things; :"...for some reason, I decided to do like a panda guy because, actually, also like 'Samwise', 'Panda' is my nickname because I’m kind of a big hairy bear dude, but I’m not very fearsome. So I got the nickname “Panda.”" Through this personal link, Didier became responsible for the creation of the pandaren, a race originally regarded by fans — and used by Blizzard — as a " April Fools joke", but still with legitimacy within the lore. He had originally created the race for his daughter soon after her birth. Among other things, panda icons also appeared accompanying much of Samwise's art, and could be seen in Warcraft III as the emblem adorning night elf demon hunters' warblades. Much of the pandaren culture, dress, society, and weapons were inspired by samurai and Hong Kong martial arts films, both of which Didier greatly appreciates. * Warcraft II - a random doodad is the name "Sam" scrawled in the dirt. * Warcraft III - when certain paladins cast spells, they open their books to do so. Upon inspection, the interior of these books read "Sam" on a page. * Warcraft III - an in-game cube skin unused by any unit in game has Samwise's face on all sides, named "Sammy!". * Warcraft III - Samwise's face is used as an icon and unit model that can be accessed from World Editor. The model is a cube with his face on the faces. * Warcraft III - Samwise's face was also used on a kobold model in the WorldEditor. * Warcraft III - the ashes that form after the usage of the Blood Mage's Flame Strike ability has a pattern of a panda's face. * Warcraft III and World of Warcraft - several classy items in both games have an icon depicting a scepter with a decorative "SD", likely standing for Samwise Didier. * World of Warcraft - his face is also seen in as an icon for spells and abilities that do not have an image associated with them (see top left). For instance, several spells cast by quest givers use this icon. Since they are not "real" spells, they use this as the icon. They can be visible if you turn on "Show Enemy Spellcast Bar" and target the NPC during casting. Various GM exclusive spells also share this Icon. * World of Warcraft - Guard Didier is named for him, and makes a reference to Avenger Metz, based on Blizzard VP Chris Metzen. * News From Outland: Crisis at Da Portal! - Made a cameo. References External links ;Info Mar 16th 2007 at 10:46AM}} ;Galleries Sons of the Storm features galleries of several Blizzard artists, Samwise included: * Profile * Art Gallery ;News fr:Samwise Category:Voice actors Category:Artists Category:Warcraft III voice actors Category:World of Warcraft voice actors